


Do It Properly!

by Shimura_Ootani



Category: Kongoh Bancho, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breaking the Power Scale, Crossover, Gen, sort of crack?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimura_Ootani/pseuds/Shimura_Ootani
Summary: After a villain's scheme goes wrong, UA winds up sponsoring an extra class of students. What nobody could predict was that this class would end up changing history! A crossover that no-one expected, and fewer still asked for!





	Do It Properly!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is a new project that I've been planning for a while. I really enjoy My Hero Academia, and Kongoh Bancho, and can hardly think of two series that are more prime for a crossover! (Plus, there's not a single Kongoh Bancho fic on this site, and I really wanted to change that.) I know that this is a shorted chapter at first, but I hope that it'll be the start of something really interesting! I hope you enjoy!

Izuku was quickly coming to terms with the fact that his mornings were going to be hectic from this point forwards. It was his third day at UA, but for the chatter that filled class 2-A, an onlooker could have assumed that it was the last day before Summer vacation. It seemed that the previous two days full of grueling exercises and tests hadn’t dimmed his classmates attitudes one bit. As the clock ticked towards class time, the conversations began to dim as people began to move towards their seats- only for the classroom door to fly open. 

“Oh my God you guys! You’ll never believe what we just saw!” Ashido burst into the classroom, eyes wide with excitement. Kaminari and Sero both trailed behind her, looking like they had just seen a ghost. They were met with a chorus of ‘Oh?’s and other questions- more than enough to drown out Iida’s loud call for the stragglers to sit down.

Ashido happily continued on, walking to her seat. “There’s a new class! And it’s totally crazy!”

“I hate to break it to you, but every class is technically a new class right now.” Jiro interjected, leaning over her desk. 

Ashido just groaned. “Not like that! I mean, today is their first day!”

“Just because some of our fellow students got a late start is no reason to single them out like that!” Iida shouted over the conversation, having gotten out his seat once again.

“No, guys, listen! That’s not the point!” Sero stepped in, only to be steamrolled by Kaminari a second later. 

“Yeah, the point is all of them are wild! Like, there was a priest in there!” As Kaminari left off, Ashido continued, excitedly nodding.

“And this samurai looking guy! Oh, and two of them were huge! I’m pretty sure that they might be taller than All Might!” While she was speaking Ashido tried to demonstrate the height differences with her hands. 

“The weirdest thing was that most of them looked like delinquents. They also all had this same kind of coat- kind of like that old hero, Crimson Riot?” Sero finished, much quieter than his partners in snooping. 

“Woah, that sounds manly as hell!” Kirishima shouted from his desk. “Where are these guys?!”

“Despite how they might look, I’m sure that they’re upstanding students, just like everyone here at UA,” Yaoyorozu calmly chimed in, ignoring Kirishima. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. I mean, they let Bakugo in here, didn’t they?” Jiro spoke up again, only to be answered by a loud explosion.

“You want to die?!” Bakugo shouted, while Jiro just snickered at the outburst. Before the conversations could go any further, the door opened again. 

“E-excuse me, could you all please settle down?” An unfamiliar head poked through the door, staring at the class. 2-A snapped to attention, everyone quickly focusing up front. As they did so, the man entered in full, taking a place next Aizawa’s desk. 

The mystery guest stopped for a minute, shuffling through a stack of papers with trembling hands, allowing the class to take a minute to asses him. He went against the Pro Hero ideal that had been shown to the new students over the past two days, instead looking scrawny in a ill fitting lab coat. Thick, heavily tinted glasses and matted unruly hair capped the ‘nervous researcher’ vibe that he exuded. 

Finished with whatever he was doing with his papers, he looked up at the class. “Alright, t-thank you for waiting. Aizawa-sensei will be arriving in a little while, but he encountered a delay on the way h-here. Fortunately, that means that we can do this somewhat ahead of schedule.”

Stepping forwards, he began to hand stacks of paper to the first student in each row. “This morning, we will be collecting a survey on the areas you feel you need the most improvement in. P-please fill out your form quickly, but be honest. We will be using this information to help design your training regimen for the rest of the year, so please take this o-opportunity to examine what you need to work on. The information will be kept safely in our department, and is completely a-anonymous, so please don’t worry. “ 

“O-oh!” Suddenly pausing in his lecture, the man straightened up. “I completely forgot to introduce myself to you all! My apologies! I am Shōtarō Narukami, from the Support Department. Pleased to meet you all!” Shōtarō finished his introduction with a quick bow, only to slam the side of his arm into the corner of Aizawa’s desk. 

Waving off the several offers of help that came from the class, Shōtarō just urged them to finish their surveys. The class became grave as they all dived into the project, several of them looking up at times due to a faint smell of smoke that kept filling the air. Fifteen minutes later, the completed forms sat in a single stack at the front of the class. Shōtarō thanked the students profusely as he hustled out of the room, nursing his bruised arm. 

Five minutes later, Aizawa stalked into the room. “Alright, everybody in your seats. We were going to start off class by having you choose a class president, but since we’re already running so late, we’ll just have to do that later this afternoon.” The load groan from the class was quickly silenced by a quirk enhanced glare, and Aizawa continued on. “Alright, let’s review the take home assignments from yesterday…”

And so the morning’s distractions and oddities faded into memory, blocked out by the excitement of class presidency and the drudgery of the day’s work. No-one in Class 1-A would spare a second thought for the mystery class, or Shōtarō, for almost a week. But, what happened then was sure to be unforgettable…


End file.
